


Stay

by junbaitarashian



Series: Events of an affair [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ohno is afraid to let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Ohno inhaled the sweet scent of her skin as he held their bodies close. His bare chest pressed tightly against the smooth of her back, wishing he could take comfort in her warmth. Strong arms were wrapped, secure and tight, around her waist.

‘Mine,’ He yearned.

He was so afraid to let go; if he did, she might not come back. It was frustrating: he finally had her -she was here in his arms- but she was not his to keep.

“Please stay,” he pleaded, eyes closed tight, and the tremble of his voice was almost enough to make her reconsider but she knew she could not stay.

“Aiba will notice…” she whispered sadly, if a bit hesitant.

“Stay” Ohno said again, disregarding her words as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing his guilt and a small kiss there. His arms wrapped around her, tighter still, and he pulled her impossibly closer to himself… as if bracing himself for the forthcoming disappointment.

“Becky, please stay,” Ohno desperately begged but Becky simply shook her head, thought the tears began to spill down her face, and in one swift movement broke away from his hold.

Ohno would not stop her.


End file.
